Flying Daggers
by Bob-geko
Summary: Hinata is going to be married off to a bastard, but she is in love with a prince of the Thunder. Though an exiled warrior has other plans for her. What does the stable boy have to do with all of this? AU Hinata? ItachiNejiNarutoSasuke
1. Prolouge

* * *

Flying Daggers

Prologue

Bob-geko

* * *

A baby child of white skin and black brown locks. Eyes of white matching his skin like that of his father. Creamy sheets of silk move up and down. Moans of lust and giggles of pleasure. Two people man and woman entangled in a dance of love.

A woman of eyes pale gray and hair of charcoal. Dressed in a red and gold kimono like that of an empress would wear. Holding a tray of food filled with dishes she and her husband are to share. Loud shatters like that of a tray full of bitter tea and sweet rice cakes; hitting darkly polished maple.

Hand in hand the giggles and moans die away into silence. The boy of white eyes and skin gurgles then begins to wail. Noise cutting through the silence, two heads lift under white silk sheets and stare at the intruder.

An empress sees a child not of her womb. She sees a man that was once her husband, who's love once solely belonged to her. In her place lay a woman of dark chocolate hair, light brown eyes and skin like that of a goddess, pale and smooth.

The empress once known as a powerful presence shrunk in size before the lover's eyes. Trembling the ebony haired woman lowered into a deep bow of respect. Back out of the room still in this submissive position, her hair curtaining eyes from seeing the tears forming in gray eyes, to rolling down her cheeks and falling to the floor.

Not even when the cool air of the hallway seep through her fine silks did she look up. Only when the air around her echo when the thick maple doors closed as a barrier between her and a nightmare did she rise. The empress did not move even when the man that used to be her best friend in the world.

-----

Flashback

-----

The princess paced, or tried to pace in the small area of the coach. Keiko her darling old nurse and Marik her Man at Arms scrambled to get out of the way of the flustered girl.

"Yoko, please sit down. I don't think Keiko can stand much more of your pacing any more." Marik tried to reason with the ebony haired princess.

"Oh!.." started Yoko enraged with the interruption. Her face softens when Keiko sighed a little more loudly than was required as she sat back down near the door. Yoko rolled her eyes and sat next to the old woman leaning her head against her shoulder.

"I just don't get it why do I have to get married?" asked Yoko remembering why she was so upset. "Maki-chan is older than me and should be married off first!"

Marik's lavender eyes darkened though his face remained calm. " You know why…your father is saving Maki-sama for the Emperor of the Thunder country when and if a ruler is decided on."

"You know…" shot back Yoko, " that the Thunder country will never agree on an Emperor. That barbaric country shouldn't even call their leader an Emperor. It is out of place in their culture. No offence Keiko."

"None taken." Answered Keiko distractedly as she worked on her embroidery.

" Don't say such thing about the Thunder country, they might be barbaric like you think but they have a strong military force that your father could never compete with." Marik explained to the gray-eyed princess. "Also your father knows that with you near the Mist Emperor's ear and heart. The Mist would be a great alley to the Rain Country in case of an unsuspected attack."

Yoko started at the man she knew as her friend. They had known each other since Marik had came to live in the palace when she was nine. She had always been fascinated with his dark almond skin, blonde hair and light lavender eyes. Yoko has yet to see another person of his pigmentation's, though in their younger days he had claimed that he was a prince of a great nomadic people in the Far West.

After she demanded her father permission to marry the 'prince'. Her father had told her the truth, he was no more than a boy found running around in the slums, taken in to be a slave for the royal court as a gift.

Yet that was not the only thing that amazed Yoko about her friend. The thing that was most fascinating was his self-control. Marik would rarely get mad, say or do anything out of place. Also his kindness amazed even her stone cold father. That set Yoko crazy was that he was so calm, even if 20 elephants were stampeding his way he wouldn't even blink.

Like now his blank expression and body language. Looking at him one would think that they were going to a picnic not to her wedding, to the end of _them_.

"What is your problem?" asked Yoko incredulously.

"Huh?" was the only reply from Marik.

"You…you….one moment you say that you love me and the next after you hear I'm going to be married you act like you don't care!"

"How do you suggest I act?" asked Marik calmly. "Should I sweep you off your feet and flee with you hoping that your father's marksmen don't hit their target true?"

"No…" Yoko started uncertainly. Marik leaned forward and took Yoko's small hands into his.

"You will fall madly in love at the first sight of the man you are to marry. I hear he is quiet a catch." Said Marik joking. "You will have many, many children, you will love your husband and your husband will love you. You will have every thing that you deserve, and what I have told you will be forgotten."

Yoko laughed a little and responded, "No, I will never forget you."

Marik let go of Yoko's hands and leaned back smiling, " I think you will finds things very different than they seem." Trumpets sounded telling the people they had just entered the walls of the capital.

When the carriage finally pulled up in front of the palace. Keiko and Marik had left through the door, quite a feat for Keiko to do, to be replaced with two lady's-in-waiting to help her dress into a formal blue and gold kimono. Finally the door opened, the first thing she saw was Marik's almond hand to help her down. With both feet firmly on the ground she slowly raised her head to find the face of her husband to be. There at the top of the steps stood the most magnificent man she had ever seen. Black hair, white skin and eyes. His face seemed chiseled out of stone. His black yutaka (**A1**) gave him the final air of power, jurisdiction and self-control.

Yoko's eyes never strayed from her husbands' face, unless required for politeness. She was in love.

------

A lavender eyed man found a woman that used to be his best friend in the world, until she fell in love with an emperor. Finding a gray eyed empress sitting in front of her chambers, like an old doll that a child has thrown aside for a new one. He knelt down placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Hyuuga, are you ok?" He asked softly to the woman. Yoko's head turned ever so slightly in response to the man next to her. The blond haired man studied the woman's face; grabbing her by the shoulders he lifted Yoko to her feet. He pushed her forward, she followed mindlessly to the small nudges he gave her to change directions. Though her eyes starting into middle space taking in nothing.

The soldier's world was tilting side to side, spinning back and forth taunting him. The only thing in focus was the lady's back. He stared at her back his eyes trailing down to her hips. Swaying back and forth in a mellow rhythm. He shook his head trying to stop the spinning world; he knew that twenty mugs of ale were too much for him.

His eyes traveled back to her bottom, his mind was screaming 'no', and that the feeling he was feeling was wrong. His body headed towards his rooms, leading the Empress with him. His brain told him that he should find a maid and hand over the Empress to her but his heart disagreed.

Finally when they were safely in his chambers did Yoko come to herself. Taking in the surroundings she turned around to face the man. "Marik, what's going…" She didn't finish as the blond guard stepped forward, Yoko instinctively took a step back, he advanced this time moving his hands up to her face he cupped her head and kissed her.

Shocked Yoko didn't respond she stood wide-eyed feeling his lips move over hers. Marik, realizing Yoko's lack of response, he drew back looking, confused, at the woman he knew he loved. Not knowing what to say he spun around frustrated punching the door. Again shocked at the actions of her old friend, she stared down at the floor thinking desperately for a memory of why this was happening.

Marik turned around, with a final hope that Yoko would remember. Mistaking the look on Yoko's face as one of disgust and confusion he swung around to leave the room. The sound of the door opening broke Yoko from her thoughts at the exact moment that she remembered.

The blond man barely took a step when small arms encircled his waist. Marik felt her face pressed into his back.

"Don't," came the muffled voice of Yoko behind him, "I don't want to forget again. I love you."

Marik stood still only when he felt his back grow wet with her tears and when the woman that he loved began to shake did he lose. He lost all of the self-control that he had built for himself from feeling for the small woman. He also lost the foresight of what would happen to Yoko, their unborn daughter and himself, in consequence of what the two did next.

Though we now that love doesn't pay attention to stuff like that.

* * *

**A1:** I think that's what their called tell me if I'm wrong.

**Bob**: Hoped ya'll like that! This is my first Naruto fic I hope it's ok. I think I will get the next chapter up in a week or so…hopefully….

I will have one more chapter of Prologue before I continue. Sorry if things were confusing it will be all fit together better in the next chapter….

No own Naruto!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Bob-geko: sorry it took me longer to update than planned. I got a complaint that the first chapter was confusing and didn't have to do with Hinata. But it did! Hopefully this will clear up all the confusions that ya may had. This is the first real chapter of the story enjoy!

----- : different point of view/ small time laps

: a long time laps/ start end of story

* * *

Yoko walked down the path in the garden arm and arm with her husband, Hiashi. His white cold eyes stared ahead; barely taking in the breath taking views of carefully planted flowers and shrubs. Yoko turned her head looking around smiling, when something out of the corner of her eye caught her notice to her delight.

It was _her_, running up the path as quietly as she could to come and relive the maid behind the two. The _woman_ tapped the other maid on the shoulder reaching a hand out to take the fan from her. Bowing to each other they switched positions, the other running back inside the cool walls of the palace.

Yoko smirked to herself now knowing that _she,_ the mother of Hiashi's bastard son, was standing behind them and had to watch what she did next. She tightened her arm that was slung through Hiashi's, leaning her head against his arm she started to speak.

"Darling, what shall the banquet for our son? For any day now he should come." Emphasizing her point by placing a hand on her swollen belly. Hiashi lips curved up in a faint smile at the mention of a male heir.

"Of course we should plan for it soon. Why don't you chose the date." He added as a sign of respect.

Yoko turned her head as though to admire a rose bush that they were passing. Though she looked back at the _woman_ her head was down cast. Yoko knew that _she_ was praying that she herself would not say the birth date of her bastard son.

Yoko turned back to her husband with a huge smile plaster on her porcine doll face, "Why not next week, the twenty-second day of July?".

The sound of a fan dropping started the two. Turning around to face the maid, Yoko only could let out a squeak of surprise before she felt a heavy object come in contact with the side of her head sending her into the rose bush. Blurry images struggled back and forth in front of her until a thick black cloud covered her vision.

* * *

Marik ran into a bright room, soft pink silk hung off the walls reflecting the light pouring in from the outer windows. Exotic toys and dolls littered the darkly polished wood floor. A scream of delight cut through the air as a small girl ran through the doors at the far end of the room. The girl looked about three with short purple black hair, light lavender eyes and rich tan skin. She wore a lavender and white kimono around her small form. Her eyes lit up even more than though possible at the sight of the blond man.

"Chichi! Chichi! Chichi!" called out the small girl grabbing hold of his knees. **(A1) **

"Hinata-sama!" called a plump maid racing out after the child. "Oh Marik-san." The maid tried to smooth back lose hair, and unwrinkled the bottom of her kimono. After a few moments the two bowed to each other expressing greetings.

"I hope that you don't mind but I have just finish my rounds and I would love to take Hinata-sama off your hands." Said Marik. A blush crept across the maid's face, "Why thank you I would really appreciate that." She replied to his offer. "But just make sure to keep her here in her rooms. There has been talk of a plan of kidnap."

The two looked down at the girl now prancing around the two happy to be rid of the old maid.

Marik and the maid both bowed in appreciation and goodbye. After the doors closed Marik knelt down to see eye to eye with the princess. "Would you like to go some were special?" asked Marik.

The princess nodded enthusiastically. Marik smiled and stood taking her by the hand leading her out of the room through the back door.

* * *

Yoko sighed making her way down the familiar hallway to her daughter's chambers. She opened to door and called out. "Hinata, come out!" She paused waiting for the sounds of footsteps come to her. Only an echoing silence reached her ears. Taking another step in the room she called out again, "Hinata!"

"Yoko-sama…?" Came a voice she turned to see the maid that usually attended her daughter.

"Where is she?" asked Yoko calmly.

"I don't know, Yoko-sama, I think she is with Marik-san." At this the empress face paled, she dashed out of the room. She kept running until she came to her husband's study chambers. Throwing the doors open she stood panting a hand on her swelled stomach.

"She's gone! He took her! Her father took her!" yelled Yoko. Hiashi and his advisors turned to look at the dark haired beauty. Hiashi nodded to the others to leave. They grabbed some of the maps and hurried out of the room eyes down cast.

Hiashi approached his wife cautiously. "Yoko what are you talking about?" he asked in an angry voice. Yoko looked up from her trance. "Marik took her away from me." She muttered looking into his eyes. "He took her back, Hinata."

"What do you mean her father took her?" asked Hiashi more harshly than he meant.

Yoko looked up at her husband not realizing what she would say next change the life of her first daughter forever. "Hinata's otooson took her. Her father took her."

Hiashi looked down at the woman in front of him in such furry that he could see her tremble. He brushed passed her; Yoko spun around clutching the wooden post next to her blindly.

"Were are you going?" asked Yoko fearfully. Hiashi stopped then half turned to his wife.

"I'm going to go find your daughter." He again faced forward again and stalked out of sight. Leaving Yoko clutching the post for support, as her legs grew wet and her breath ragged. She slid down the post, feeling the first wave of pain she cried out. That is were the maids found her, and that was were the emperor's first true daughter was born. Outside the cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom with the first comings of spring. The first of Hinabi.

* * *

Marik ran past trees and trees of new green. The small figure over his back mumbled and groaned. The sounds of horse hooves were getting louder as he felt his feet slow. He had to make it to the river.

Marik didn't expect the emperor to find him so soon after Hinata's ceremony. She was still weak and in pain, and having to hold his daughter so awkwardly was not it making any easier to get away from the emperors thoroughbreds.

All he needed to do was to make it to the river. His people would be there, then no one could catch the two. Then together Father and daughter they could destroy the world of all the evils like that Emperor Hiashi.

Hinata groaned again as Marik leaped form the top of a rock. Marik sniffed the air, the river was near. They just might make it. Willing his legs to move faster he tightened his grip on Hinata

-----

Hiashi could see the faint outline of a bulky figure appearing in between the tightly grown trees. Hinata would soon be back with him. Her real father. Barbarians like Marik could never understand the blood that ran in her veins, no matter how tainted it was now. The great seer had promised many important decisions that Hinata would make that would affect the world.

Also what disgrace he would have to face that his wife had not had her first child with him. He shook his head in shame of what a simple-minded woman he had taken on as a partner. He should have foreseen this at the first letter he received from his then timid fiancée.

Then Hiashi heard it, the roar of the river. 'He think he is going to lose me at the river.' Thought Hiashi. Marik might make it too the river but he promised that he would be dead before he touched the water.

Hiashi spurred his horse on to make the jump over the fallen log in his path. He was catching up, now he could see the lavender of Hinata's kimono draped over the soldier's back.

-----

Marik was now could see the banks of the river. He heard the thunderous footsteps of the hooves beating the ground behind him. Marik knew that he had a low chance of probability of making it out of this predicament with Hinata.

Marik ducked behind a tree setting Hinata so her head could lay against the back of the tree he quickly unwrapped he outer lavender kimono layer, that left her with a simple gray one. He tied the purple one over his back then kept on running for the river.

By now he could hear the hoof beats of the royal steeds a 50 yards behind him. Zigzagging behind trees he made it to the banks of the river unharmed. Looking up and down the banks he noted the water going over a cliff about 10 yards away. Turning toward the edge he glanced over his shoulder to see how much time he had.

As he took a step forward, the Emperor just broke through the edge of the forest. Hiashi was about 20 yards from him, Marik didn't stop to watch the rest as he turned and sprinted to the edge.

-----

Hiashi was now close enough to see that it was not his daughter that was draped over the traitor's back but in fact was just her kimono. He wheeled his white war-horse to face to blond man. He began to urge his mount into a canter.

Hiashi had no idea of catching the man; he reached up behind him grabbing an arrow. At the same time with his other he took up his bow, clutching to his horse with his legs. Marik was 5 yards from him, stretching back the bow he straighten and took aim.

He saw as the blond haired man made one last attempt at escape by jumping up in the air to dive for the water below the edge. He let the arrow go, and a moment later he slowed his charging mount to a walk so not to follow the solider. Hiashi watch with satisfaction as Marik was struck by the arrow through the chest at a horizontal angle, seeing that he was also at a horizontal angle Hiashi judged that he had punctured his right lung at least.

Hiashi watch as if in slow motion, Marik's face contort in pain before disappearing behind the rocks. Dismounting, Hiashi led his horse to the edge to see what happed to the man. Seeing no body at the river's edge he concluded that Marik had in fact was swept down with the glacier waters. The emperor had no worry of ever seeing the traitor ever again.

Walking away from the edge he mounted again. Spurring his war-horse into a trot he went back to were his loyal soldiers were waiting. His top hunting captain came forward, to ride along side the emperor. Head bowed he asked, "Is the problem taken care of?"

Hiashi's stony expression didn't change as he looked over at the small man.

"Send your men out and begin to look for my daughter. If they find her bring her to me…alive." He commanded.

"But sir-" he began. Thinking that of course the emperor would wish for the traitor's child to be killed with little ceremony at all. Also definitely not by his own hands for he remembered when the princess was born how the emperor compared everything remotely pretty unworthy compared to the child born to his wife.

Sharply turning his head Hiashi silenced the older man. "Go." He commanded softly, then urged his horse toward the forest in the way that they came.

The old man turning to the rest of the troops (which was eleven others) and motioned for them to spread out and begin a search.

-----

Hinata awoke feeling small amounts of warm water hit her face. Feeling immediately dizzy she barely forced her eyes open.

"Chichi?" she asked blindly. When her eyes focused she realized it wasn't her blond Chichi but in fact her black haired otoosan **(A2)**. Not having seen him since her last birthday in December, she broke out in a huge grin.

"Otoosan!" she exclaimed trying to get up and hug him. Though he pushed her back down to lay back against something soft. Hinata realized then that the warm water was in fact tears coming from his eyes. Though Hinata hadn't seen much of her otoosan she had never seen him cry or even look sad. He had only looked tired and just blank. Hinata couldn't think of a better word to describe it.

Hinata watch as her otoosan raised a bloody hand to move back some hair in her eyes.

"Otoosan, you're bleeding! You must take care of yourself better!" She exclaimed. Suddenly a wave of intense pain hit causing her to roll her eyes back in pain. Her eyes began to tear up in pain; she looked up at her otoosan. "Oh my!" she gasped. It hurt a lot more than when did she skinned her knee last week.

Her otoosan looked down at her with a seeming look of understanding of what was going on with her. Hinata watched as he drew in a deep breath and began, "Hinata my little one, you must stop talking. I promise that I will take better care of my self but you must promise me something, yes?" She nodded in acceptance. Hinata saw the first smile she had ever seen come from her otoosan's lips.

"Be very quiet and don't cry. You must be very strong for Otoosan, alright?" he asked. She nodded again; he smiled again and then positioned himself to pick her up. When he moved an arm behind her back she almost cried out in pain. Feeling tears threatening to spill she blinked them back hastily.

Her otoosan looked down at her with worry for a moment then lifted her up. Setting Hinata on the white horse he watch as how hard Hinata tried not to cry or wail. Getting up on the horse behind her he leaned her back so she would not use her back muscles as much.

Hinata struggled to keep her eyes from rolling as the world started to tilt on her. As the horse made an ungraceful step in a puddle of mud she bit her lip so not to scream because of the jolt of pain that went up her spine.

Later Hiashi felt the child in his arms head roll to the side. He brought the horse and the party behind him to a stop. Looking down he could see her eyes barely open pupils unfocused. Panicked he leaned over her petite form. "Hinata?" he asked urgently.

"O-Otoosan?" she asked looking into his chest.

"Please stay with me Hinata!" he begged as he brought his horse into a gallop holding her small form close to him. He just felt Hinata nod her head to tell him that she would.

* * *

A brown haired woman was busily cooking in front of a small oven. She was the lover of the emperor and just two weeks ago she had attacked the empress. She considered herself very lucky not to be killed, she had claimed that the fan had dropped and hit the empress. The emperor had chosen to agree with her, just banning her from fan duty for the royal family.

She was ok with that that meant more time with her son, Neji. She stopped cutting the piece of meat in front of her wondering were he was. She realized that he had not come back from fetching the water for cleaning. Putting down her knife she walked outside the little hut that she shared with seven other maids and her son, at the back of the castle.

Whipping her hands on the front of her dress she started walking around back to the well.

"Neji!" she called out. Eyes trained on the well she walked over looking for any signs of her son. Finally reaching the lip of the well. She looked down the dark shaft fearing the worst. "

"Neji!" she called again a bit more loudly this time.

"Hey okaasan! I'm over here! **(A3)**" She smiled and looked over to were Neji had called from. He was laying on the small hill behind the small house his arms and legs splayed out, the water that he was suppose to get was sitting at the base of the hill.

She walked over to the boy and looked down at him. Neji's eyes were looking up at the sky seemingly ignoring his mother. She put her hands on her hips, and in one quick motion she laid down besides the boy. For a minute the two just sat side by side looking up at the sky that were filled with kites of all sorts celebrating the birth of the emperor's second child, princess Hinabi.

She gave her son a sidelong glance. And then asked, "How are you doing?"

The white-eyed boy looked over at his mother. "Fine, this is the best birthday I think I've ever had! It's like the whole country is celebrating it along with us."

She rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself onto her elbows. Reaching a hand over she combed her son's long black hair. Neji's mother smiled sadly down at her only child. "Well that's definitely one way to look at if."

Neji batted away her hand he frowned, "Well you're always telling me to look at it from the better point of view."

She mocked being hurt placing the hand that touched his hair onto her heart. "Oh, those are harsh words for your mother aren't they?" Neji then countered with a lopsided smile.

Laughing quietly his mother rolled back over to reach into her front pocket on her apron. "I have something for you." Pulling out an orange sphere, handing it over to her son's outstretched hand.

"Okaasan," breathed Neji, " you shouldn't have. Oranges are so expensive! **(A4)**"

"Oh, Neji-" started his mother agitated. But she was silenced when she was tackled with a big hug from her 5-year-old son. Laughing she moved her weight so the two started to roll down the hill. Reaching the bottom found themselves on their sides. She looked at her son happy. "Happy fifth birthday my dear Neji." She said. "Now," continued his mother, "go and take the water inside like I asked 2 hours ago!" She watched her son get up and take the bucket around front.

Getting up slowly wincing in pain from arthritis in her knees from cleaning floors for many years. She began to dust off the dirt and grass from her dress, finishing she took a step forward eyes looking at the ground. She watched as the patterns in the grass changed then a pair of silk pink slippers suddenly interrupted it.

When the brown haired woman looked to whose face the slippers belonged to she was not surprised to see it was Empress Yoko. She narrowed her eyes as she observed the smug look on the beautiful woman's face. Though the training of being a servant she felt as her body automatically steep down into a submissive position.

She watched as the empress slowly began to circle her. She knew that that mouth of hers was twisted in a smirk.

"What a bad thing you have done." Yoko started. "Do you know what happens to women accused of witch craft?"

The brown haired woman almost rose to slap the empress but restrained herself. "I didn't do anything of the kind my lady." Was her reply.

At this the empress knelt down near her head and did her best to glare a whole through her cheek. "Yes you did. How else would you get my husband into your bed? And how else would I even consider to have a child with a simple servant bringing disgrace upon me? And lastly how could I not be able to produce sons for the emperor when it is so easy for you?"

The servant woman took a deep breath, not understanding how the empress could blame all these events on her. Speaking in the most even voice she could muster she began, "I didn't cause any misfortune on you. I am sure if you try again with the great lord of the land you will get better resu-"

"Enough!" cried Yoko out loud crazed. The brown haired woman now raised her head in hope to see what the mad woman would do next. She watched as she raised a hand becoming to someone behind her. Then she saw him coming out of the patch of trees behind the well. She recognized him as one of the emperor's top assassin. She watched in horror as he began moving towards the house.

"Neji!" she half whispered. At hearing this Yoko burst out laughing.

"Yes, your bastard child, Neji" Yoko spat the name out as if a poison. "It would be a shame if he was found dead on the floor of his home. And the only person near him that day was his whore of a mother. Shame what people can conclude."

Admit to the emperor of your evil ways and I will see that your _son_ will have a long and happy life. He will grow up and marry some whore like your self."

The woman just nodded her head in acceptance. Yoko called off the man, he walked over to the kneeling woman and forced her to stand capturing her hands behind her back he shoved her forward to the castle.

-----

Neji was present as the condemned his mother to death. He watched as she was led to the executioner

block. He just a week ago had just turned five and received a delicious exotic treat from his beautiful mother. So he didn't look away as the executioner raised his ax up and bring it down at a speed to make the cut clean. Even when he saw her head rolled away form her body and off the stage, he didn't flinch. At her meager funeral he didn't cry as her body went up in flames to drive all bad spirits from her person. When he came back he sat in the dark on his mother's bed hugging onto her pillow breathing in her unique sent of soap and flowers.

Later after he made himself dinner, he heard a knock on the door. Opening it stood the other maids that he shared the meager shack with. They stood together; one held a small container that was commonly found in the kitchen holding flour. They handed it to him and filled into the small living space. He opened the jar; to see it half filled with ashes.

Looking into the eyes of the woman who handed him the jar he understood. Neji nodded a thank you then turned and ran out of the house. He ran around to the back of the house to the top of the hill over looking the top of the small hut. At the top was a hole left by a long dead mole, clearing the grass away from the mouth he opened the jar and dumped the ashes into the hole. Taking the clay lid he put it over the pile of ashes. When done he got up and went back into the house.

-----

The next day he awoke from a knock on the door. Opening it there stood two men he recognized from the royal stables.

"Come along boy." Said one gruffly. Neji nodded turned grabbed the few possessions that he and his mother owned and shoved them into a bag. Neji then obediently followed the men out of the shack. Looking over his shoulder he watched as the place that had been home for him since birth disappeared behind trees.

When they finally came to the stable at the other side of the palace grounds he was showed his living quarters in the hayloft and then roughly given a rake and orders to clean out the stalls.

* * *

**A1**: Chichi is Japanese when talking about your father. (When he is not present) Hinata uses this in endearment and is sort of a pet name to Marik who is often with her like a father. 

**A2**: Otoosan is Japanese when addressing your father or talking about some one else's father. Hinata uses this to show her respect to Hiashi that he is her father.

**A3**: Okaasan is Japanese when addressing your mother or talking about some one else's mother.

**A4**:Oranges are not common in Japan and are considered a special treat to receive one.

Bob-geko: Just so ya know i guess yes this doesn't take place in Japan it takes place basically on the continent, or China area. I'm just using some of the Japanese culture in writing the story.

Well I hoped ya liked it!

Please review it makes me feel loved!


	3. Chapter 2

Hehehe I was super bored so I decided to update this and what the hell I thought it came out really good. So have fun if ya want ta read it but I won't feel hurt if ya don't

Discalimer: I no own naruto….but maybe I should change the names and write my own story…..

-

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

A maid rushed out of the main palace. The preparations for the princess's birthday party were all in order. Only the guest of honor was no where to be found. Emperor Hisashi had sent the timid maid to go find the princess before the guests came. Hisashi threatened the maid that if she was unable to find the princess that she would soon find herself without fingers.

The maid rushed frantically to the elder princess's room looking for the 18 year old girl. She was bound to be around there. However where exactly was going to be difficult to find.

The emperor had banished the elder princess to the far corner of the palace grounds. He said that her weak character would rub off on her younger sister and cause her to be just as weak. The elder princess didn't protest and simply moved her belongings from the main chambers to the chambers by the palace wall.

Now a person would expect that even if the buildings were by the wall they should have still been in prime condition. However the area that the emperor had sent her too was actually meant for the gardeners, so thus was in very poor and dirty conditions. So when the elder princess moved into these dust filled and leaky chambers the whole staff of the palace were ready and waiting for the normally calm princess to break down and start crying.

Instead the staff rarely heard of the princesses again, and the royal gardeners of the area were hesitant to tell anyone of the princess's condition. They only settled on a simple, "She's fine." And would turn back to their dirt and plants.

This happened eight years ago, after the empress went insane. It seemed to the people of the Land in the Mist that Emperor Hisashi was trying to rid himself of his family. Though that didn't hold any water because he still kept in close touch with his youngest daughter, Hanabi. And it was odd that the emperor took so much effort during and after the abduction of his eldest daughter in the hands of a barbarian.

It was after the Emperor found and killed the barbarian and reclaimed his daughter that he had a heart. When the emperor found that his daughter's skin had been ripped off her back. She had suffered great blood loss and he had summoned all doctors in the entire country to look after her. However it was three years after her recovery it became obvious that the girl was weak and proved to be no asset to the kingdom unlike her strong sister that the king sent the girl into punishment inside the palace and all outside communication and presence of the older princess was gone, seemingly forever.

Though now the princess was wanted again in the political spot light as she would be married off to one of the prince's invited to the party that night. And so the maid rushed around this forsaken but beautiful corner of the palace grounds.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" called out the maid as she searched in all the corners of the princess's chambers. The eldest princess was no where to be found.

Grumbling about how irresponsible the elder princess was the maid moved out into the gardens.

"Hinata-sama!" she called out again. Making her way around a styled bush the maid almost jumped up in shock as she saw the princess jumping from rock to rock in the koi pond. It was shocking to find the person she was looking for so suddenly but also to see the princess a person who was suppose to be poised at all times with her kimono held up around her thighs jumping around like a peasant child was horrifying.

"Hinata-sama!" the maid yelled out to the young woman dressed in a simple white kimono. The girl didn't turn or seem to respond to the maid's yelling. The maid yelled out again waving her arms. It was at this Hinata took notice and turned to the maid, dropping the kimono back down to her feet.

"Hinata-sama it is almost time for the party. You must get ready!" the maid yelled quickly. A look of confusion crossed the young woman's pale features but she gracefully made her way back to the bank and turned to the maid.

"W- What?" Hinata asked in a small voice. The maid just signed and repeated herself slowly this time to make sure that the younger woman would understand her.

The princess watched the maid with rapt attention. Thus freaking the maid out as the girl started at her with her big white/violet eyes. Completing the message the maid almost let out a sigh of relief as the young woman nodded and turned away. The young woman walked passed the maid and up down the stone walkway back toward her apartments.

Walking up the small steps to the deck around the building Hinata turned back to the maid and bowed before going into the rooms. The maid huffed indignantly almost feeling the need for leaving and letting the princess make her way to the main house unescorted. Though the idea of keeping her fingers moved the maid to just sit on the steps and wait.

Hinata came out quickly now dressed in a simple yet seemingly expensive kimono, that was a light lavender near the neck though faded to a bright white at the hem. Her hair was wrapped around a simple wire frame that same way at least half of the low ranking ladies would wear to the party. The only thing unordinary about her hair was the white gold and diamond royal hairpin pinned almost haphazardly into the princess's hair.

The whole ensemble was almost painfully simple, but even the maid had to admit the affect drew attention to her remarkably fine featured face and large eyes. However the maid almost felt offended that the princess was wearing so little when she was suppose to represent their country's wealth and power. All the women, and at least half of the men would laugh themselves silly about the appearance of the Mist's princess.

As the maid helped the young women into the tall traditional sandal and then led the way for the princess to follow, she toyed with an evil idea. The maid wondered if she just knocked out the princess out now she could rush back in and do herself up. She only needed to wear a mask to hid her eyes and no one would know the better. It wasn't like the emperor had seen his daughter recently.

"it could work… "mused the maid looking back on the teetering young princess. "I could get married to a prince and this fool of a royal wouldn't know what hit her."

The idea was sounding better and better to the maid however her plans were foiled because she had ended up thinking too long about how she would go about running things after she became the princess that they had reached the castle all too soon.

The maid practically cursed out loud as her temporary charge was taken out of her custody as three guards came up to meet them. The maid glared hard at the men as they shyly smiled at the beautiful princess. The maid was now outraged that she didn't go through with the plan earlier, though she had no choice but let the elder princess go.

Turning the maid cursed as she made her way back to the kitchens.

-

-

-

Hinata walked nervously behind the maid that was suppose to take her to the party. She didn't know if she was saying anything but the aura that radiated off the elder woman was scary.

Hinata honestly didn't want to go to the party. She would have to see her father and sister both who she hadn't seen or heard from in these eight years. She also didn't like the idea that the time she was going to be reunited with her father again was going to be the same time that she was going to meet the person who she was going to be given away to.

Hinata liked the chamber where she lived. They were nice, a little wet when it rained, but nice and homey the rest of the time. She also would miss the garden and the gardeners that worked there. They were the ones that practically raised her and helped her with her disability. They were quiet and kept to themselves but she still enjoyed their quiet presence and occasional conversations.

However Hinatas reminiscent thoughts of her rooms were interrupted as a group of guards came up to herself and the maid. They looked at her and smiled pleasantly so Hinata returned the gesture. Turning to the maid she bowed her thanks and was not shocked to find that she wasn't even looking at her.

Hinata turned back to the guards and followed them the rest of the way to the main hall.

* * *

Yeo that was fun I doing a major update of all my stories today….. an excuase to get out of work at home…..just tell them I'm working on homework….they hear the typing and they belive me….

but wow i have to say nothing really happened in this chapter...but i think i will get bored again because it is a holiday so will mostlikely update real soon... i think

I hope ya liked it somewhat

REVIEW!!!


End file.
